


Super Mario and the Last, Dying Star.

by RalekNoor



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: I know, Multi, Other, a lot of the locations will be made up bc ... fiction, and super mario galaxy, i hope u enjoy, in the mario rpg games, so there's no real set appearance, so uh yeah, the mushroom kingdom in this fic is a mixture of what we see, this is a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 09:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16156493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RalekNoor/pseuds/RalekNoor
Summary: It has been three years since Mario and Luigi last thwarted Bowser's attempt to kidnap Peach and destroy the Mushroom Kingdom, three years since they last met with Peach. The Kingdom has enjoyed peace, but Peach is plagued with exhaustion and a longing for her parents. And one day, a Koopa comes to the castle, wanting Peach to send guards out to Echo Peaks to retrieve his sister.But something much more sinister than even Bowser lurks on the horizon, and Mario feels it. So does Peach.Nighttime in the Mushroom Kingdom hasn't been this terrifying in a long, long while.





	Super Mario and the Last, Dying Star.

It's nighttime in the Mushroom Kingdom, and Peach longs for home. She hasn't considered this place home for some time now, not since the death of her father, and then her mother shortly after. Home was in front of a fire, listening to her father's bellowing voice recounting his exploits as a young page. Home was listening to her mother tell her the constellations and soothing her to sleep. Home was wherever her parents were with her. And now . . . their voices are a distant memory, their faces a blur on a frosted window. She is growing old far too fast for someone so young – the title of Queen fell to her after her mother passed; she insisted the residents called her Princess, still. It comforted her, somewhat, to have that title after all this time. Sometimes she thought it childish of her to cling on to something so wholly untrue – the people needed a queen, both in presence and title. Not a lost girl longing for her parents. They deserved someone else.

  
It was nights like these she felt like fleeing the Kingdom, taking nothing with her but her parasol and a change of clothes. Even leaving the Mario Brothers behind. They would understand her feelings more than most, but it didn't pain her to imagine life without them any less. She'd known them all her life and their absence would bore a hole into her heart as much as her parents did.

  
So she stayed, and suffered. For the good of the Kingdom, for the good of the people.

  
She wondered what they were doing now, if they were looking out their window and longing for the same thing she was. She could call for them, of course, under the pretense of some royal duty or need. She wouldn't dare ask them – but she would find comfort in their presence all the same. Of that, she was selfish, and readily admitted it to Toadsworth, or even to herself. _Sometimes_ , she thinks, _it is better to be selfish_. The thought pains her, but it persists all throughout the night, even as she lay in bed and drifts into a dreamless slumber.

  
When she wakes, it is still nighttime in the Mushroom Kingdom, and she still longs for home.

 

{ * * * }

On the outskirts of the Kingdom, the Mario Brothers hang their clothes out to dry in the rising heat of summer. After the first load is done, Luigi trots back inside, and pours them both a glass of lemonade – dropping an extra spoonful of sugar in his brother's glass like he prefers. He finds Mario in the small patch of daisies when he returns, staring into the sky. Luigi taps him on his shoulder, Mario cranes his neck in response.

  
“What's up, Bro?”

  
Mario turns his head back to the sky. His hands make a vague gesture against the thin clouds. “Saw some seagulls heading towards the Castle. Away from their normal migration. Something's wrong.” Mario looks back down to Luigi, concerned, but takes the glass.

  
“Hey, don't worry about it. Dunno much 'bout birds, but I know the Mushroom Kingdom's as wacky as they come. Have some lemonade.”

  
“I don't know bro. I've seen them fly in all sorts of patterns. Smiley faces, stars, letters that spell out a joke. Never have they ever strayed from their migration routes.” He takes his seat next to Luigi, sighing as he sips the lemonade.

  
“Alright, so, something's wrong. What does that have to do with us?”

  
“Come on Luigi. You should know by now, _everything_ in this Kingdom has to do with us eventually. We're handymen by trade, and we fix the Kingdom's problems.”

  
Luigi grumbles under his breath, something Mario is sure a curse word, but he couldn't read his lips. “Well, let's wait and see then. Our clothes have to dry anyway.”

  
“Yeah, you're right. Hey, Luigi.”

  
“Yeah, Mario?”

  
“This is good lemonade.”

  
“Thanks bro.”

 

{ * * * }

Peach sits in the throne room, hands folded neatly on her lap. She's seen the line of citizens outside from her window and, as much as it pains her to say it, she dreaded sitting on the throne. She was not a miracle worker and the people expected her to be – it's something she doesn't blame them for, not really. Her head is just heavy with the weight of her father's rule. At each side, a loyal guard stand steadfast against the day's events.

  
“Send one in, would you please?” she says after a moment's silence, gathering her thoughts. As the doors open, she composes herself, smooths her dress, and puts on her best smile. Mother would be proud.

  
“Y-your Majesty!” a young Koopa comes sheepishly into the throne room, worry etched on his face.

“Yes? Is there something the matter?”

  
“U-uhm . . . well, y'see . . . I mean, _you_ see. Uhm,”

  
She offers a genuine smile to the Koopa. “Tell me your name, and then we can work on whatever ails you, yes?”

  
He lights up at this, nodding excitedly. “Ah . . . I'm . . . my name's Shellster, your Excellency.”

  
“Very well, Shellster, tell me what troubles you bring to the court.”

  
“M-my sister she . . . she wanted to harvest some Pick-Me-Ups for my dad . . . he's . . . he's sick. N-nothing major! But she worries, you see . . .”

  
Peach's brow furrows. “Aren't the nearest fields at the base of Echo Peaks?”

  
Shellster makes a small noise with his mouth, biting the inside of his cheeks. “Y-e-e-es . . . she's not . . . she's not a soldier, she's young so . . . i-if your Majesty could spare someone to get her . . .”

  
Peach stands and descends the steps, Shellster looking on in awe. He'd hardly expected to be first and hardly expected to be treated so fairly – rumors had begun to spread of the Princess being in awful moods as of late. But she approaches him gently, placing her hand on his shoulder.

  
“Not to worry, Shellster. I'll send a small group of my best Toads to retrieve her. Your sister will be home safe and with a bouquet of Pick-Me-Ups for your father.”

  
“O-oh thank you, Your Majesty!”

  
“It's no problem and please . . . call me Peach.”

  
“Okay, Peach. A-a-h, thank you.”

  
Shellster took a bow and then left, casting one last glance back at Peach, matching her smile. The guards closed the doors and the sound of them shutting echoed in the throne room, a hollow sound, one that made her flinch. Only a few more moments peace and then another loyal Mushroom Kingdom citizen with another problem to solve. She ascended the steps slowly, took her seat and composed herself.

  
She put on another smile.

 

{ * * * }

“Ah, your Garishness . . . maybe this isn't the best road to take.” Kamek shuffles nervously next to Bowser's imposing figure.

  
“Shut yer trap! I'll have none of that worrywart stuff aboard my ship!”

  
“Of course, Lord And All-Mighty Bowser . . . it's just . . . this is a very bumpy road and I figured with the injuries you sustained during the assault on Echo Peaks -”

  
“KAMEK! Are you insinuating that my hulking, **gigantic** figure is in any way impeded by a few scrapes and bruises!?” he pauses, steadies himself and sits on the arm of his command chair. “Because you'd be _right_ to do so! Fetch me a pot of Mushrooms! Er . . . steam them! With a Fire Flower garnish!”

  
“Of course, O' Hulking One.” Kamek dips his head, exiting the command deck at a leisurely pace.

  
“Gahahaha! With all these Pick-Me-Ups in tow, I'll be able to visit the Creaking Graves and resurrect an entire army of skeletal troops. Then the Mushroom Kingdom will be razed to the ground and those meddling Mario Brothers won't be able to do a darn thing! Peach will be all mine! Gahaha – o-h-h-h that _really_ hurts.”

 

{ * * * }

“Hey, Bro. Looks like we got some company.” Luigi stands up quickly, nearly knocking over his glass.

  
“Yep, we sure do.” Mario does the same, but actually does knock the lemonade over. It pools around his feet.

  
Coming down the road was a small group of Toad guards and the individual they were charged with protecting – Princess Peach. She looks exhausted, but manages a smile all the same upon seeing the Mario brothers. They return the gesture, and Mario offers his seat to her, which she readily takes. The guards look at each other, then back to Peach, who waves them off. Bowing, they take their leave.

  
“Good afternoon, Mario. Luigi.”

  
“Hey, Princess. What's the happening? Got any juicy stuff for us to fix? Piranha plant infestation, Goomba invasion?” Luigi pauses, gasps. “ _Galoomba_ invasion?”

Peach laughs, shaking her head. “No no, nothing so dangerous. I just wanted to see how you two were doing. It's been a while.”

  
“Couple'a years, I think.”

  
She nods. “Yes. It _has_ been that long, hasn't it? The Kingdom has enjoyed this period of peace you helped bring about and for that, I would like to personally thank you.”

  
“Ah, it's no biggie, Princess! Always happy to help. Say, want some lemonade?”

  
“I would love some, thank you.” she casts a glance at Mario. “Have you -”

  
“Yeah. I've seen them.”

  
Luigi hesitates for a moment, then heads back inside the house, running his hands along the door frame. _Looks like it's gonna be another long while before we can see you again, huh?_ He thinks, sighing. _Sometimes, I think Mario loves danger. Or, maybe, he loves the recognition from Peach._

  
“There's something very wrong. They came from Echo Peaks.”

  
“Oh?”

  
“Mm. A Koopa came to the castle today. Shellster. He said his sister went to the Peaks to get some pick-me-ups for her dad.”

  
“I thought they were just drinks.”

  
“They are, but they're made from the flowers that grow in patches all around the Peaks. The flowers aren't as potent as the drink, so . . . they only cure _some_ illnesses.”

  
“I see – so, the seagulls . . . they nest around the Peaks? Thought they, y'know . . .”

  
“Yes, they do, largely. That's what makes it worrying. The ocean's to the north, the Peaks to the west, and their migration is southbound.” her brow furrows. “So, the question is -”

  
“What were they doing in the Peaks?”

  
“Yes.”

  
“Oh no . . . this means we're going on another wild adventure, doesn't it, bro?”

  
Mario turns to face Luigi, dipping his head. Sighing, Luigi hands the glass of lemonade to Peach.

  
“Guess our clothes dried in time, huh?”

  
“They sure did, bro.”

  
“Hey, Luigi?”

  
“Yeah, Peach?”

  
“This is excellent lemonade.”

  
The three of them enjoyed the rest of the afternoon in silence, a gentle breeze blowing in from the west.

  
From the Peaks.


End file.
